


Deep Slumber

by mintoctopusgirl



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Violation, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintoctopusgirl/pseuds/mintoctopusgirl
Summary: Marco returns a book to Star, and gets a surprise.





	Deep Slumber

It was nighttime at the Diaz household. Uneventful. Marco was in his room, laying out his hoodie and getting his backpack packed for school in the morning. As he lifted a stack of notebooks off from his desk, he noticed one covered in stickers and glitter.

"This might be Star's, either that or she's been glittering my books again."

Disturbed by the prospect of glitter all over his backpack, he stopped himself from slipping the book into the bag.

"Best if you were returned to Star, eh?"

He steps out of his room and stands before Star's bedroom door. Much as he didn't want to intrude, Star was dreadfully ill, having taken on some Earth flu, to which her body wasn't quite used to as of yet. It was a good chance for Marco to check in on his friend.

Knock knock.

Marco gently raps on Star's door, and cracks it open a little. No lights, except the moonlight shining through her balcony. Marco slips into Star's room and shuts the door behind him, leaving her notebook on the bedside table.

Eyes trailing from the glittery notebook, he notices the drowsiness-inducing flu medication on the same table, before focusing his attention on Star. To his embarrassment, the girl was sleeping haphazardly on her bed with her nightgown inadvertently furled up, exposing her thighs, lower hip and a pair of pink cotton panties.

He stood there, conflicted, eyes affixed on Star's panties. He had never seen his best friend in such a vulnerable position and was stuck between leaving it alone or doing the right thing to help Star look decent.

Marco sighs as he reaches over Star's bed, taking care to not wake her. He watches Star gently breathe through her mouth for a bit before reaching over to pinch the trim of her nightgown, tugging it down, his hand coaxing the fabric to glide down her body. 

Marco stops suddenly, his hand hovering over Star's half-hidden crotch. A gentle warmth emanates from it. He looks up at Star, still fast asleep, and decides to tempt fate. He gently strokes her groin with his whole hand, feeling the shape of her intimate parts through her panties. Star makes a sound, forcing Marco to retract his hand as he thrusts himself away from Star's bed.

What am I doing? Marco thought to himself. He knew this was wrong. He already spent too much time creeping about in Star's bedroom, and here he was taking advantage of Star herself. Marco looked down where the seam of Star's panties gripped the thighs. Marco was flustered, and it was then when he noticed something else was warm.

His dick was stiffening against his underwear, desperate to be free. Marco silently undoes his pants and tugs down his briefs, allowing manhood to hang out. Marco knelt on the foot of Star's bed and he reached over to Star's crotch again and gently pulled it aside, exposing her vulva to the night air. 

He was ashamed, that this blatant act of modesty outrage was something that turned him on. Ensuring that Star was still sound asleep, he eased two left fingers into Star's vagina, fiddling her insides gently. It was warm.

Star barely moved and was mostly silent as Marco dipped his fingers in and around for five minutes. It began to dampen as it got more aroused, coating Marco's fingers with Star's fluids. Star suddenly quivers, forcing Marco to withdraw his fingers and his entire body yet again.

Marco was petrified. He stood there stiff as his hardon. This was it. He was caught. Star was to wake up and brand him a filthy degenerate. He hastily stuffed his penis back into his pants and shut his eyes, maybe sleepwalking was a passable excuse for his intrusion.

The scared boy waited for a shriek, or a gasp and a slap in his face. 

But nothing happened. Marco opened his eyes, to find Star still sound asleep. The flu medication knocked Star completely out cold. Her pussy was still half-exposed as her now damp panties struggled to return itself to its original position. The danger of getting caught, however, made things worse. Marco needed more. He needed release.

He let his half-flaccid member out of his pants again and gently grabbed Star's hand, putting it on his penis, guiding her hand up and down the shaft as it began to get hard again. It was like Star was jerking him off, only with the guidance of Marco's own hand.

Amazed that Star could still sleep through something like this, he ramped up the movement speed of their hands slightly, until Marco could no longer contain himself and he jizzed into Star's hand before he had a chance to pull away. 

Marco's dick throbbed as spurts of cum continued to dribble out of him. He stifled a moan as he forced himself and his orgasm to calm down. To his horror, streaks of ejaculate had splattered all over Star's face, body and bedspread. He had desecrated his best friend through this unspeakable act of self-pleasure. There was no getting out of it now. 

Member still hard, Marco decides to take the plunge. He climbs over Star and hovers his dick over her gaping mouth, guiding the head just under her teeth. Marco took a deep breath, and jammed his cock down her throat.

Star jerked awake and she body sprung upright. She gagged and cough as she struggled to breathe through her congested nose. She looked around for Marco, who was nowhere to be found.

"Just a dream," said Star, as she reached down to feel her privates, damp with her own ejaculate. She rolled over to her side, noticing a glittery notebook on her nightstand, before falling back into deep slumber.


End file.
